User blog:Uhoari123/Ragewolf Saved!!!! Part 3 of 4
''Act 1: Ravenous' Secret '''While going to the deep, dark cave that Ton found...' Chin: Do you think Almighty Sammy's dream is true? Kan: About Ragewolf's gonna die? Hmmm..... yeah. I have been wondering about it if that's true... Ton: Maybe it's true. Almighty's dream is always true! Chin: You think it's true, huh? Hatapon: Hey! Watcha chatting? Kan: About Almighty's dream if it's true. Sammy: It has to be true. He's my rival....and my friend. Hatapon: SHZAMM! A friend with a Dark Hero! Sammy: Then explain to Naughtyfins. Princess Patapon became a Dark Hero. And I'm curious about Ravenous as well... Chin: So many unanswered questions.... Ton: WELL! Thiss is it! The cave I was talking about! Hatapon: Wow! Chin: It's deep. Kan: And dark. Sammy: This is it. Let's go! As Almighty Sammy entered the cave, a mysterious barrier push him back away. Sammy: Ow..... Hatapon: Are you okay Almighty?? Familiar Voice: Only Dark ones can only enter the Underworld. Ton, Chin and Kan: WHO'S THERE!?!? Ravenous appeared... Ravenous: Why do you seek the Underworld, Sammy? Sammy: We are here to see Ragewolf. He might be in danger. Ravenous: In danger? It will be unwise for you to enter the Underworld. Chin: Then you try if you CAN enter the Underworld! Ravenous: ....... I am no longer allowed to enter the Underworld. Sammy: Why's that? Ravenous: It's because......ah! Forget it. All: ............. Ravenous: Alright, alright.... *sigh* I wonder if this is gonna work. Ravenous tried to enter the cave and entered without being hit by the barrier. Sammy: Whoa! See! You entered safely. Revenous: I was wondering about not being entered here. Sammy: Ravenous, are you feeling okay? Ravenous: Hmm? Yes, I am fine. Kinda... Ton: That your Rare Item is broken? Ravenous: No! Chin: That they abandoned you? Ravenous: They wouldn't abandon me! Kan: Then why are you-- Ravenous: SHUSH IT!! ........ Sammy: Tell me. What's bothering you? Ravenous: I... Almighty Sammy, I knew I would be trick but I accepted it. I was too foolish to accept it. If I can just remove the mask and show it to you the true me. Sammy: Anything is possible. Ravenous: My... tribe is gone, am I right? Ton: Tribe? Chin: Don't tell me you're... Kan: Gong the Hawkeye!! Sammy: Gong? It's really you. Ravenous: Do not worry. I'll find a way to make you enter the Underworld. As for now, you know that I am Gong the Hawkeye. Sammy: Ravenous... Ravenous: It's okay if you call me Gong. Sammy: Thanks. Hatapon: ALAS! Now we're gonna save Ragewolf!!! --Act 2 is still in progress... --Don't be impatient Uhoari123!! I'm having a break from this story.. ''Act 2: "Hello there! Welcome to the Underworld." '''Ravenous has been thinking really hard on how Sammy and his army can enter the cave....' Ravenous: The Dark Spirits... How to get pass....how to get pass.... Chin: All of this thinking makes me hungry..... Ton: Me too..... Ravenous and Sammy: You two sounded like Buzzcrave. Hatapon: Ah-hah!! Since Gong can enter the cave why won't you Gong find Ragewolf and then... Ravenous: That's never gonna happen. Me and Ragewolf had been fighting because he was stealing my Rare Item. Hatapon: Okaaaay..... Ravenous: Hmmm......Think harder..... Sammy: Hmmm..... Gong can you.... stand pass after the barrier? Ravenous: Huh? Okay.... Ravenous entered the cave having Sammy to come along with him. After Ravenous entered, Sammy entered the cave safely!! Hatapon: Almighty!! How did you...? Sammy: My plan worked! You can enter the cave with a Dark Hero. Hatapon: How about us? Ravenous: C'mon! I think you can enter. Hatapon and the others entered the cave safely as well. Ravenous: Let's go deeper in the cave. Ravenous and Sammy's army went deeper in the Underworld until they discovered their true hideout. Sammy found Ragewolf in a depressed emotion. Sammy: Ragewolf! Ragewolf: Was that...? Ravenous: Wait! Hatapon: It Ton: Is Chin: Him! Kan: RAGEWOLF! Ragewolf: Sammy's army????? What on earth are they doing in here!?!?! They're not allowed to be here! Ravenous: WAIT!! Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon ran towards to Ragewolf. Ragewolf got a bit angry and punch them away. Ragewolf: What in the name of heap of junk are you all doing here!?!?! Hatapon: Ow-ow-ow..... We're here to.... Kan: To save you! Ragewolf: Save me? From what!? Ravenous: I thought this was a bad idea... Ragewolf: Ravenous??? What on earth did you brought them here?!?!? Sammy: Ragewolf. We're here to rescue you from the execution. Ragewolf: Execution!?!?! Hatapon: Ragewolf! You must come with us right now! Ragewolf: But I have to ask that Snake-Head on what they did to Naughtyfins! I know they did something to her! Ton: She Chin: Is Kan: Fine! Ragewolf: What!? Ravenous: Do not worry. Do you remember you memories? Ragewolf: Memories? ......... Ravenous: We'll discuss it later. Sammy: Right now we have to-- Slogturtle came from the entrance of the Underworld while Buzzcrave is behind Ragewolf. In this case they're TRAPPED!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Ohhh ♥!! Sammy and his army is here? Ravenous I thought you left. Ravenous: You.... Ragewolf: Hey! Snake-Head!! What did you do to Naughtyfins!? Miss Covet-Hiss: Sonarchy! So~nar~chy! Sonarchy: Yes papa? Oh! Keh heh heh heh♪! It's Sammy and his army. It is impossible for you to be here. Ragewolf: Hey Covet-Hiss! ANSWER ME!! Miss Covet-Hiss: We DID something to her for her memories. But for you.. nothing happened. Ragewolf: What!? Sonarchy: You are more different than Ravenous and Naughtyfins since they remembered their memories. Miss Covet-Hiss: That's why you're no longer needed. But it is good for Sammy to be here. Sonarchy: Let's end this! Papa! Miss Covet-Hiss: Slogturtle! Buzzcrave! Dispose them ♥! Ravenous: Urgh! Curse you Sonarchy and Covet-Hiss! Sammy: Ragewolf, we promise to take you out safely in here! But first, we have to fight. Ragewolf: Right! Hatapon: Almighty Sammy! Lead us! Ravenous: Lead us. Ragewolf: Lead us! Sammy: Let's do this!!! --Pata3pon --Part 4 will be coming soon!! --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts